GROUNDED
by Married With The Prime
Summary: Itachi berulah tapi Sasuke yang terkena imbasnya. Dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah dihari minggu. Padahal Sasuke sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk pergi kencan. Aduh, bagaimana ini?


**GROUNDED**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**Genre : Family / Romance**

**.**

**Summary : Itachi berulah tapi Sasuke yang terkena imbasnya. Dihukum tidak boleh keluar dirumah dihari minggu. Padahal Sasuke sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk pergi kencan. Aduh, bagaimana ini?**

**.**

**Peringatan! Fict ini mengandung banyak sekali kegajean, misstypo(s), alur berantakan, EYD ancur, OOC. **

**.**

**It's easy, DLDR **

**.**

**Happy Reading! **

**.**

Jam weker hitam berdering nyaring disebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit. Tampak sesosok tubuh yang masih berbalut selimut tebal, sepertinya masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur beurkuran king size itu.

**SASUKE UCHIHA POV**

Jam weker sialan! Seenaknya saja membangunkan tidur nyenyakku. Kalau saja kau bukan pemberian dari Sakura-chan, kau sudah berakhir di tempat sampah.

Jam 7 pagi, heh? Kau cukup berani mengusik ketenanganku di hari yang seharusnya aku bisa tidur seharian. Aah, sudahlah. Percuma saja aku marah-marah padamu. Aku tahu kau akan tetap diam disitu dan tidak mungkin untuk mengembalikan waktu tidurku. Toh, aku juga tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Malas sekali rasanya untuk keluar dari kamar. Kalaupun aku guling-guling dikamar sampai pukul 11 siang pun, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau capek-capek naik ke kamarku hanya untuk membangunkanku.

Huft…aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan , menyadari betapa sepinya rumah ini. Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti sedang kondangan rekan bisnisnya dan Itachi-nii….bah! Sebal sekali begitu mengingat mahkluk berkuncir yang berstatus sebagai kakakku itu. Pasti saat ini dia sedang bersenang-senang di lapangan basket bersama teman-temannya. Sadarkah ia bahwa , bahwa dia yang membuatku terperangkap dalam rumah ini. Dasar Aniki sialan!.

**Flashback on**

"Sasu-chan, aku kesepian" kata Itachi dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

Jijik? Ya. Suara itachi barusan tidak membuatku teralih dari aktivitasku bermain game.

Syuuut….A-pa i-ni! Kurasakan hawa hitam mengelilingi tubuhku. Bulu kudukku seketika itu berdiri saat ada sebuah tangan yang meraba-raba dadaku. What The Fuck!

BLETAK!

Mendarat dengan sukses sebuah stik PS di kepala hitam berkuncir.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Baka Aniki!" kataku dnegan penuh penekanan plus deathglare andalanku. Namun, Aniki sinting ini sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan deathglare paling manjur diantara keturunan Uchiha yang lain. Dia malah ketawa-ketiwi dengan gajenya. Ingin kulempar tuh TV LED 42 inch tepat diwajah keriputnya.

"Kau tahu kan Sasu, aku kesepian" rengeknya padaku

"Kau bisa kan pergi ke rumah teman-temanmu." Kataku singkat sembari melanjutkan game ku tadi. "Aku sedang tidak mood dengan mereka" katanya lesu. Tumben sekali aniki ku tidak mood dengan teman-temannya, padahal sehari saja dia tidak nongkrong bersama mereka ia bisa galau seharian.

"Ajak saja Konan nee-san ke hotel seperti biasanya. Mudahkan, pastinya dengan alasan yang sama 'berolahraga'"

"Ah, benar juga! Tapi masalahnya aku sudah putus dengannya dua hari yang lalu. Tapi Sasuke, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan!" katanya dengan wajah berbinar. Tapi sepertinya akan ada hal yang mengerikan terjadi dibalik senyum lebarnya.

GREB! Diseretnya aku menuju garasi dan dihempaskannya aku di jok depan Lamborghini Aventador milikku. "Hei, Itachi kenapa memakai mobilku?" tanyaku sebal

"Kau tak ingat mobilku sedang berada di bengkel?" Ah iya, Itachi-nii baru saja menabrakkan Ferrari F70-nya yang baru lima hari keluar dari toko. "Oke, yuk capcus!" kata Itachi.

Oh Kami-sama! Orang ini menyetir dengan gila. Menerobos lampu merah dan nyaris menabrak orang yang akan menyebarang jalan. Satu lagi, aku tak mau mobil yang baru kemarin aku dapatkan harus bernasib sama dengan miliknya.

Finally, disinilah aku.

Konoha Club. Klub malam terbesar dan termegah senatero Konoha City. Aku duduk sendirian di bar dengan segelas dry martini sedangkan Itachi sudah berjelajah entah kemana. Peduli amat . berulang kali beberapa gadis penghibur mencoba menggodaku tapi tak satupun yang aku tanggapi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Itachi mengampiriku dengan membawa dua orang gadis dan mengajakku ke lantai dansa. Dan kau menerimanya Sasuke? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!. Sepeninggal Itachi, aku kembali menandaskan dry martiniku entah sudah gelas ke berapa.

Puk-puk-puk. Nggh…

Itachi menepukku pelan. Aku terbangun. Sejak kapan aku tertidur?. Kuihat arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Pantas saja klub sudah sepi dari kegilaan semalam. Tunggu! Kau bilang jam 05.00 pagi? Shit! Segera kutarik Itachi-nii keluar dari klub dan memacu mobilku layaknya pembalap F1.

Damn!

Benar saja, begitu aku dan Itachi-nii sampai di rumah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah beridiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.  
Suasana hening, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan sampai deheman Tou-san memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Tou-san dingin

"Kami clubbing, Tou-san" jawab Itachi santai. Hell, disaat seperti ini dia masih bisa bersikap santai? 1 kata : GILA

"Apa? Clubbing? Menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk mabuk-mabukkan" kata Tou-san marah

"Mabuk-mabukan? Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Memangnya Tou-san dan Kaa-san saja yang setiap hari menghadiri pesta-pesta mewah di hotel bintang lima!" kata Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Sasuke!" Matilah aku. Tatapan Tou-san seakan menusukku. "Kau masih 17 tahun, masih anak-anak dan bla..bla..bla" ceramah sepanjang kereta shinkansen akan berakhir dalam waktu satu jam kedepan.

"Mana kunci mobilmu?" kata-kata Tou-san barusan sukses membulatkan mataku. "Dompet dan credit card juga mana?"

"Tou-san, apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku

"Semua ini Tou-san sita. Kau Tou-san hokum tidak boleh keluar rumah hari minggu besok"

"Dihukum? Karena apa?"

"Kau masih tanya? Kau pergi clubbing padahal kau masih dibawah umur dan ini!" kata Tou-san sembari memberikan raport hasil ulangan tengah semester kemarin. "Lihat, nilaimu turun lagi. Apa itu peringkat 3! Kau terlalu banyak bermain Sasuke. Tou-san tak mau ini sampai terjadi lagi atau Tou-san akan mengambil semua fasilitasmu. That's final!". Kulirik Itachi yang duduk disebelahku, posisinya masih sama. Cengengesan.

Setelah dibubarkan (?), aku langsung masuk ke kamarku tanpa memperdulikan panggilam Itachi. Hancur sudah, rencana yang sudah kutata rapi. Kencanku dengan Sakura gagal…lagi.

_**To : Sakura**_

_**Maaf, sepertinya kencan kita harus batal lagi.**_

_**Aku dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah oleh Tou-san.**_

Send.

Semenit kemudian aku mendapatkan balasannya.

_**From : Sakura**_

_**Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku mengerti.**_

_**Masih ada hari lain kok**_

Ini dia sifat yang paling aku sukai dari Sakura. Dia begitu pengertian padaku. Kalau saja Itachi tidak berulah kencan besok minggu tidak akan gagal dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Tou-san. Aku dihukum tidak ada fasilitas dihari minggu sedangkan Itachi-nii hanya batasan jam malam sampai jam 12 malam.

AARRGGHH! Entahlah!

**Flashback off**

Jam besar rumahku sudah berdentang sebanyak sebelas kali, berarti sekarang sudah jam 11 siang. Yayaya, tidak ada yang mencariku. Aku tahu aku masih dalam masa hukuman. Tou-san pasti menyuruh Kakuzu, satpam rumahku untuk mengusir semua temanku yang mungkin akan membawaku kabur untuk hang out. Ayolah tak perlu berebihan seperti itu.

Hei Sasuke, apakah kau tahu bahwa ada satu temanmu yang luput dari perhatian ekstra Tou-sanmu? Malah temanmu yang satu ini dapat membuatmu lupa dengan semua kekesalanmu.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Hei, Sasuke! Bangun!"

Kupertajam indra pendengaranku. Suara Sakura. Tapi mana mungkin, kemarin dia bilang ia akan mengerjakan karya ilmiah di rumah Hinata. Pasti hanya perasaanmu saja Sasuke.

"Hei, Ayam! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?"

Ini benar suara Sakura. Aku tak mungkin berhalusinasi. Suaranya begitu nyata. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan ada seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan rok terusan bermotif bunga menutupi tubuhnya yang langsing. Manis sekali.

"Kau, ngapain kau disini?"

"Kau tak suka aku disini, ya sudah aku pulang saja" katanya sembari berbalik tapi dengan cepat kutahan tangannya "Jangan pergi"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya pakai dulu celanamu" Alisku berkerut and then "Shit!"

BLAM!

"Hahaha…, Sudahlah Sasuke-kun jangan marah lagi. Aku tahu boxer doraemon itu sangat cocok untukmu" kata Sakura

"Jangan tertawakan aku, Saku" kataku. Jujur, saat ini harga diriku serasa terjun bebas. Ke-cool-anku jatuh didepan gadis yang kusukai gara-gara boxer imutku

"Sasuke, wajahmu merah. Kau merona, hahaha" tawa gadis itu meledak lagi "Wajahmu cute sekali Sasu saat kau sedang merona" kata Sakura yang sepertinya masih ingin menggodanya.

"Haruno Sakura, sekali lagi kau berani menggodaku aku akan menciummu" ancamku

"Kau tak akan berani, Uchiha" katanya yakin atau lebih pasnya menantang. Jangan salahkan aku pink, karena kau berani menantang Uchiha.

"Hei, Sakura"

"Ap—"

CUP

"E-eh?"

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan sedangkan Sakura mencak-mencak sambil sesekali melempariku dengan bantal. Wajahnya merona hebat akibat perbuatanku tadi.

Drrt..drrt..drrt

_**From : Aniki Sinting**_

_**Sakura sudah datang kan? Itu adalah pemrintaan maafku buat kejadian semalam.  
Walaupun secara teknis itu tidak murni kesalahanku. Tapi tak apalah. Semoga kau tak terlalu merasa  
kesepian.**_

_**P.S. Kalau kau berani berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!**_

Aku tersenyum tipis setelah membaca sms dari Anikiku. Ternyata ia masih memiliki rasa bersalah juga, sampai niat meminta Sakura menemaniku. Terimakasih, Baka Aniki.

"Saku~" aku memeluknya dari belakang "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu"

**FIN**

**Cuap-cuap Author :  
**

Halooooooooo! Midnight kembali lagi dengan Fanfict baru :D *langkah tegap maju keliling lapangan*

Fanfict ini Midnight buat pas pelajaran ekonomi, entah kenapa pelajaran itu menyelipkan ide untuk membuat fanfict ini. Thanks to economy :D udah gitu buatnya lancar ga pake buntu ide segala. Economy You Rocks! Tapi sayangnya endingnya gaje, huwaaa...

Sudahlah *ngelap ingus* Review ya? Please... :D


End file.
